Goku Black
|Gender = Male |Occupation = North Kai of Universe 10 (former) Supreme Kai |Date of birth = |Date of death = |FamConnect = Zamasu (past self) Future Zamasu (comrade, alternate timeline counterpart) Goku (original owner of body) Gowasu (former master) |Height = 5'9" (175 cm; in Goku's body) |Weight = }} Zamasu, who came to be known as Goku Black after stealing the body of Goku,https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CtiXHSbUEAA277U.jpg is a Supreme Kai and the former North Kai of Universe 10. He along with Future Zamasu are the main antagonists of the Future Trunks Saga of Dragon Ball Super.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 57. He was given the name "Goku Black" by Bulma when he initially referred to himself as Son Goku.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 49 Appearance After stealing Goku's body, Zamasu's physical appearance became identical to Goku's, however, he has a slightly darker skin tone and sterner eyes, along with a somewhat skinnier physique. His attire consists of a sleeveless dark grey uwagi, a long-sleeved black undershirt with a turtleneck, a red sash, black pants and white boots. He wears a single gold and green Potara earring on his left ear. He also wears a Time Ring on his right index finger. While concealed in dark clouds or fire Goku Black almost has the appearance of a Demon from Hell. Personality Black has many opposite characteristics to his host body's personality. Like his future timeline counterpart, he is extremely sadistic, seen when he kills Bulma, along with the vast majority of the Earthlings, believing it to be "justice". Black also claims to have already destroyed multiple different planets before going to Earth. During his short battle in the present timeline, Black seems to enjoy the pain Goku inflicts on him in their battle, suggesting a masochistic side. During his fight with Trunks, he showed a sense of brutality as he savagely fractured Trunks' arm and shoots a barrage of ki blasts at his defenseless opponent. However, Black also seems to share a few traits with Goku, namely his desire to fight strong opponents and love of battle, even going as far as holding his full power back in order to further enjoy a fight. Black also shares Goku's sense of determination, vowing to find Trunks as he escaped to the past. Judging from his derogatory comment towards Trunks' Saiyan heritage, it's possible that he harbors some negative feelings towards the Saiyan race, yet at the same time referred to them as a proud warrior tribe. Black also seems to respect Goku's power. He seems to utterly detest humanity, perceiving them as a blasphemy and the gods' greatest mistake. He elaborates this hatred by stating that he has scoured several universes and has implied to have seen enough timelines via the Time Ring to feel vindicated in his belief that humanity is an existence that prevents the universe as a whole from becoming a true paradise and has taken it upon himself to destroy all traces of mankind, who he believes have only been allowed to live as long as they have because the gods are too prideful to acknowledge their failure in creating humans. He finds true beauty in his actions, viewing it as a stepping stone to a glorious new future. Also, rather than using the Super Dragon Balls and wish for mortals to be exterminated, he preferred to steal the body of Goku, displaying his infatuation with the Saiyan. This also seems to suggest that he wanted to destroy mortals by himself, as he believed that it was his own responsibility, as if he were the Supreme God. He appears to have a somewhat different view on power compared to his other counterpart. Unlike the future Zamasu, who desired immortality, Black openly stated his disinterest on such a power. Instead, he is glad of the abilities he already gained through Goku's body and seeks to attain more power through his own effort, seeking battle from strong opponents to further progress his might, especially against the actual Goku from an altered timeline. Biography Background Thanks to the Time Ring, Zamasu did not cease to exist when his past self was killed by Beerus. Zamasu went on to kill Gowasu, inherit his position as Supreme Kai and take his Potara Earrings. Being fascinated with the power that Goku possessed, Zamasu gathered the Super Dragon Balls and wished to Super Shenron that he and Goku would switch bodies. After obtaining Goku's body Zamasu headed to Earth and quickly killed Goku, Chi-Chi and Goten. With the Time Ring in hand and no one standing in his way, Zamasu began a plan known as the Zero Mortals Plan. The ultimate goal being to annihilate all mortals from various different timelines. In order to do so however, Zamasu would have to find realities without a God of Destruction, as Supreme Kai's aren't allowed to lay a finger on creation and operate outside their jurisdiction. With that being said, Zamasu began traveling to various parallel realities in search for one that lacked a God of Destruction. Eventually, he found one in Future Trunks' reality where the final Supreme Kai of that universe was killed in a battle to defeat Babidi and Dabura.Dragon Ball Super manga, chapter 16, page 17 He also met his counterpart from that timeline, Future Zamasu, immediately allying with him shortly after Black killed Future Gowasu, the two then gathered the Super Dragon Balls and first wished for Future Zamasu to become immortal, and then a year later for the Super Dragon Balls to be destroyed. Zamasu also annihilated all the Supreme Kais of that reality, thereby killing the other Gods of Destruction to leave his path of destruction unchallenged.Dragon Ball Super manga, chapter 16, page 27 From there, Zamasu began his plans, traveling to many different planets and destroyed all life on them for "the sake of justice" while proclaiming himself to be "Son Goku". Upon his arrival on Earth, he goes on a rampage, his first attack caused half of man-kind to be wiped out. Since his arrival, Zamasu became known as a terrifying warrior only known as Goku Black. Those who survived formed resistance cells, Mai leading one. They attempted to lead Black into an area rigged with remote detonated explosives, but Black emerged unscathed. Dragon Ball Super Resurrection ‘F’ In the midst of causing destruction, Black began to sense Trunks's ki, so he then pursued him. After Black caught sight of Trunks, he fired several ki blasts at Trunks while he was attempting to flee but failed and he was hit by a ki blast. While Trunks was on the ground defeated, Black declared it was over for Trunks as he prepared a ki blast to kill him. However, Mai saved Trunks by throwing a flash grenade at Black and then they both quickly escaped. After Black regained his sight, Black stated that Trunks could not run forever.''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ — "Future" Trunks Special Edition'' "Future" Trunks Saga Trunks survived their encounter and, for a year, prepares to travel back in time using a Time Machine with Bulma in an attempt to save the future. Future Trunks and Bulma are eventually intercepted by Black himself when the villain kills Bulma and destroys their hideout. Trunks narrowly escapes with a canister holding enough fuel for a one-way trip back to the past while Black pursues him. Later, as Trunks and Mai arrive to Capsule Corporation, Black attacks them both, knocking out Mai and heavily injuring Trunks. An angry Future Trunks transforms into a Super Saiyan and engages Black in battle, but Future Trunks is easily beaten back. As Future Trunks fires a Masenko, Black blocks the attack, but Trunks disappears. He then begins to sense for Future Trunks' ki, and spots Future Trunks about to leave in the time machine. Black fires a Kamehameha, but the attack narrowly misses as Future Trunks leaves, and Black realizes that Trunks' ki has completely disappeared from this world. Growing angry, Black vows to find Future Trunks as he has nowhere to run. In the anime only, while Black tries to figure out how Trunks escaped, a Time Ring that he wears has a sudden reaction which creates a portal to the past. After entering the portal, Black finds himself in the present timeline which he quickly spots Trunks and eventually introduces himself to Goku. When Black arrives in the past everybody's shocked that he looked exactly like Goku. Black then realizes that it was time travel and also seems to know Vegeta and the God of Destruction Beerus. Trunks, upon seeing him, is enraged and goes to fight him but he is stopped by Vegeta. Goku goes in his place, beginning to battle with Black. Black opens with the same Golden-Black ki sphere he attempted to use on Trunks. Goku blocks it while the force of the ki sphere knocks Goku into a rocky plateau. Goku powers up to Super Saiyan 2 and fights back. By sharing the fist blow with Goku, Black is amazed at Goku's power as a Super Saiyan 2 and gets excited against such a powerful opponent. Now Black powers up a little and release his evil ki. Black then attacks Goku with several punches, eventually landing a hit on Goku in the abdomen and kicks him away, following up with a barrage of ki blasts. Trunks is confused as to why Goku is not using his Super Saiyan 3 powers, when Vegeta explains Goku's bad habit of holding back his power during the beginning of battles. While the fight goes on, Black and Goku are evenly matched with both of them hiding their true power. Goku threatens Black, betting him that he'll be able to force out his doppelgänger's true power. Goku bolts and lands several punches until Black manages to throw Goku into another mountain. While Black gloats, he feels a distortion in Time and Space. The distraction creates an opening for Goku, as he lands a sharp kick in Black's abdomen. Black, clearly damaged but delighted, claims that the pain will make him even stronger as he powers up even further. Black stops and throws a large ki blast at Goku, who managed to deflect it. Black then follows up with a kick to the Saiyan's head, which knocks him into the ground and forms a large crater. The impact knocks over the Time Machine. As Black realizes the Time Machine's function after Future Trunks accidentally reveals it, Goku returns with full force and lands a sharp punch in Black's stomach. They both lock fists and go into a power struggle as the pull from the distortion gets stronger and Black pulls towards it, interrupting the fight. Before getting pulled back to his own timeline, Black destroys Trunks' Time Machine. During the battle, Beerus points out that Black is clearly not Goku, noting his ki feels strange and dark. Throughout the fight, the Time Ring attempts to pull him back to the future. Black attempts to resist its pull, but is unable to. Before being pulled into the portal, Black fires a Ki blast at Trunks' Time Machine, destroying it, effectively stranding Trunks in the past. Upon returning to Future Trunks' time, he collapses from his injuries after his fight with Goku before regaining his composure. Black proceeded to test his power, using a Golden-Black ki sphere, causing it to grow bigger than its usual size before firing it, pleased at his increased power and integrating Goku's fighting style into his own. He also mocks that Trunks is now stranded in the present, leaving him free to terrorize the future as he pleases. With Trunks's departure, Black moves to attacking the base of the resistance formed by the Earthlings, who struggle to defend it from him and are for the most part murdered by Black then and there, the few survivors having to flee and designate a new base. In the manga Black does not go back in time, and simply wonders where Future Trunks has vanished too. After Trunks travels to the future with Goku and Vegeta, Black is surprised in the anime, given his destruction of Trunks' time machine and confronts them. Black fights Vegeta who was able to secure a match with him first via a round of rock-paper-scissors with Goku. Black moves close to Vegeta, touching his neck in a show of his speed before Vegeta attacks him with a barrage of punches. Suddenly Vegeta stops, wondering what he just felt as Black slowly walks out of the crater and kicks Vegeta away not having taken any damage at all, though he is impressed by Vegeta's strength and offers to show him something as a "reward". Black then transforms into a form to resume fighting Vegeta, naming the form "Super Saiyan Rosé" in the spirit of Goku's naming pattern. Black mocks Vegeta, calling him a warm up before his real fight. Enraged, Vegeta charges Black and unleashes another assault, but Black effortlessly avoids every punch. Black lands a mighty blow to Vegeta and prepares to finish him with another but Vegeta catches it and launches a counter assault. Before Vegeta can land any real damage, Black is quick to stop Vegeta by turning his aura into a Energy Blade and stabbing Vegeta clean through the right side of his chest, mortally wounding him, acknowledging that Vegeta has strengthened him through their fight. He thanks Vegeta for the warm up and tells him to know his place before pulling his Ki Blade out and allowing the injured Saiyan to fall to the ground, nearly dead, prompting Goku's entry into the brawl. The two fight evenly in the eyes of Future Trunks, though Vegeta determines that Black is overwhelming Goku. Black indeed does defeat Goku, but just as he prepares to fire a Black Kamehameha wave at him, Future Zamasu stops him as he arrives, recalling Black's prior promise to save killing Goku for him. The two quickly conflict as Black insists that his body is yearning to fight Goku and battles him in an even match while Future Zamasu separately duels Trunks until Future Zamasu grabs hold of both Goku and Trunks to allow for Black to fire a beam at the pair which he does in the form of a Kamehameha, causing the two Saiyans to take damage. Black then joins with Future Zamasu in trying to fire at the pair, an attack stopped by Vegeta's intervention, which allows Goku and Trunks to escape. Black attempts to locate them by sensing their ki but has trouble thanks to its faintness and being mixed among others. In the meantime, Goku, Trunks and Vegeta use a time machine to return to the past, which Black later is able to sense as it departs, failing to catch them with Future Zamasu insisting that they'd return. Both Black and Future Zamasu are next seen at the cabin they are living in waiting patiently for Goku's return to the future. Black is ready but Future Zamasu tells him not to kill Goku right away otherwise Black will no longer get stronger. He then offers Black the chance to become immortal but Black refuses, saying he was satisfied with the power he has now. Upon sensing the return of the trio (Trunks, Goku and Vegeta, along with Bulma) in the future, Goku Black and Future Zamasu waited and eventually encountered them again. Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta quickly charges at Black, who entered his Super Saiyan Rosé form. They stopped their exchange of blows for a while and returned to their respective base forms, with Goku assuming that they were right about Zamasu and his plans with the Super Dragon Balls. Black "corrected" Goku and claimed he is Zamasu who has switched bodies with Goku with a wish from the Super Dragon Balls, but kept his heart and soul intact, and killed the Goku in Zamasu's body. The fight continued, with the duo had the upper hand on the Saiyan trio, and Black and Future Zamasu revealed to Goku that after Black stole Goku's body, he killed Chi-Chi and Goten in cold-blood. This caused Goku's power to rise tremendously due to his anger, and Goku then began overwhelming both Black and Future Zamasu for a short time but was ultimately defeated by Black nonetheless. As Goku lay defeated on the ground, Black and Zamasu revealed one of the reasons behind their plans, saying Future Trunks was the one to blame for traveling back and forward through time causing history to change. They called Future Trunks a "Sinner", because of his actions, causing Trunks to give into his anger completely and was able to access a never-seen before Super Saiyan transformation. Trunks then prepared to fight Black and Future Zamasu as he proclaimed he would destroy them both. Super Trunks then charges at Black and the two begin fighting. They seemed evenly matched until Zamasu stepped in and the duo begin to overpower Trunks. He doesn't stay down though and tells Vegeta to take Bulma and the injured Goku back to the past so that they can come up with a way to defeat Goku Black and Future Zamasu once and for all, while he stays behind to hold off the duo. Goku Black tries to stop them but is protected by Trunks. Black says that they will be back and continues to fight Future Trunks. Power Retaining his prodigious fighting abilities as a Supreme Kai apprentice in unison with the might and abilities of Goku's body, Black has proven repeatedly to be a highly dangerous opponent. Black in his base form is strong enough to easily beat Super Saiyan Future Trunks.[http://www.kanzenshuu.com/2016/05/09/future-trunks-arc-announced-dragon-ball-super/ “Future Trunks Arc” Announced For “Dragon Ball Super” on Kanzenshuu] Goku Black's base form possesses power on par with or greater than a fighter on equal level with Super Saiyan 3: It is stated in the anime by Future Trunks that Black is at least equal if not somewhat stronger than Super Saiyan 3 Goku, and in the manga, Goku Black manages to defeat Super Saiyan 2 Future Trunks (who possessed almost as much power as Super Saiyan 3 Goku) without too much trouble. In his anime-only fight against Goku in the present, while not using his full power, he is roughly on par with Super Saiyan 2 Goku as neither gained a clear advantage. When Black returned to the future, he noted that from copying Goku's fighting style and experiencing the mighty Saiyan's blows, his power increased significantly. With his newfound strength and skill, in his base he is able to shrug off blows from Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta and even manages to knock him back. Upon transforming into Super Saiyan Rosé, he takes down Vegeta with a surprise piercing blade attack and is shown to be able to fight on par with Super Saiyan Blue Goku and get the upper hand on several occasions. Continuing his fight with Goku, and due to Zamasu's interference, a full-force hit from a Kamehameha was able to defeat Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Super Saiyan 2 Future Trunks. In the third fight he overpowers Goku, Vegeta and Trunks simultaneously. When Super Saiyan Blue Goku powers up from his rage and brutally overwhelms Black, Black was able to quickly recover and once again imprint on the power to further increase his might, viciously retaliates and nearly kills Goku. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - Black is shown to use ''ki blasts while terrorizing Future Trunks' timeline. *'Continuous Energy Bullets' - Black used this technique against Trunks. *[[Energy Ball|'Black Power Ball']] - Black can create a golden colored Energy Ball with black energy in the center to attack the opponent. Once he fires it, the attack becomes completely golden with a black outline. He used this against Future Trunks and Goku. After increasing his strength by engraving Goku's fighting style into his own being, it has become bigger and more powerful than before. As a Super Saiyan Rosé, the energy ball takes on a pink color. This attack is named in Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle. *'Black Kamehameha' - Black is shown to be able to use a black-colored version of Kamehameha. It is named in Dragon Ball Heroes. **'Super Black Kamehameha' - A stronger version of the Black Kamehameha used by Black as Super Saiyan Rosé in Dragon Ball Heroes ''and ''Dragon Ball Super. *'Instant Transmission' - Used by Black several time, in the manga in order to quickly get up close to Trunks and attack him and in the anime to avoid an attack from Goku. *'[[Ki Sense|''Ki Sense]]' - The ability to sense ''ki and power levels. *'Mimicry' - In the anime Black is capable of imitating anything that he learns Goku in battle. He used his fight with Super Saiyan 2 Goku in order to have "battle memories" engraved on his body, and thus to learn his fighting style and become stronger as a result. *'Kiai' - After engraving Goku's power into his own being he is shown using this technique while testing his new abilities. *'God Split Cut' - Zamasu's signature attack, used by Zamasu after obtaining Goku's body to kill the Son family. In his Super Saiyan Rosé form Black is able to use an enhanced version of the technique, he emits a blade of violet energy from his hand to slash and stab his opponent. It is enhanced by the form's ki aura. After enraging Son Goku to further empower himself, the technique evolves again, become a longer blade with a curved edge. **'Energy Javelin Shots' - In Super Saiyan Rosé form, Black can shoot out multiple energy javelins from his blade that first pierce the target and then explode. This attack easily defeated Super Saiyan Blue Goku after he powered up from his rage. **'Crescent Slash - '''In his battle with Trunks in his new Super Saiyan form, Black displays the ability to release long ranged energy slashes by swinging his blade. *'Saiyan Power' - In the anime, Goku Black is able to instantly become stronger the more he is damaged; he gains zenkai power ups without having to heal. Equipment * 'Potara' - After killing Gowasu, Black took his former master's Potara earrings, allowing him to use the full capacities of a Supreme Kai. Upon meeting his future counterpart, Black gave him the right earring. * 'Time Ring' - Retaining his godly ''ki as a Kai and wearing an earring of a Supreme Kai, Black is able to wield a Time Ring, which allows him to travel through time and even alternate realities. The ring also acts as a stabilizer, keeping his existence unaffected by changes in the past, even when Beerus killed his past self. Forms and transformations Goku's body Using a wish from Super Shenron, Zamasu switched bodies with Goku. In this form he became known as "Goku Black". Super Saiyan Rosé Black possesses the ability to become his own version of a Super Saiyan, which matches Super Saiyan Blue in strength.http://s14.postimg.org/jzkqzhtep/14444627_1037003956413693_1074731531450889223_o.jpg Black stated that he fully mastered Goku's power to be able to achieve Super Saiyan Rosé. Video-game appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' Black makes his debut appearance in a video-game and as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the ninth mission of the God Mission series (GDM9). He is also going to appear as a paid DLC character in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 ''(or available for Day One Edition). Voice actress and actors *Japanese: 'Masako Nozawa, '''Shin-ichiro Miki (Original body) *Mandarin (Taiwanese dub): Li Jing Tang *English: TBA Major Battles *Goku Black vs. Future Trunks *Goku Black vs. Future Mai *Goku Black vs. Future Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan) (Anime only) *Goku Black vs. Future Trunks (Super Saiyan 2/Base) (Manga only) *Goku Black vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan 2) *Goku Black (Base/Super Saiyan Rosé) vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) *Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) *Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) and Future Zamasu vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Blue), Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan 2) *Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) *Goku Black (Base/Super Saiyan Rosé) & Future Zamasu vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Blue), Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue/Base), & Future Trunks (Super Saiyan 2) *Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) & Future Zamasu vs. Future Trunks (Super Trunks) & Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) *Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) & Future Zamasu vs. Future Trunks (Super Trunks) *Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) List of characters killed by Goku Black *Gowasu – Killed by Black so he could steal both the potara earrings and time ring. Event erased upon Present Zamasu's death. *Goku – Killed by Black after stealing his body. Event erased upon Present Zamasu's death however due to Goku Black's Time Ring he is allowed to exist in the body he stole from Goku. *Chi-Chi – Killed by Black along with Goten. Event erased upon Present Zamasu's death. *Goten – Killed by Black along with Chi Chi. Event erased upon Present Zamasu's death. *Future Gowasu – Killed by Black. *Future Supreme Kais – All killed by Black during his travels across every Universe (except for Universe 7's Supreme Kai, who died due to injuries sustained from his battle against Future Dabura). **Future Gods of Destruction – When Black killed all the Supreme Kais, the Gods died with them (except for Universe 7's God of Destuction, who died at the same time as Universe 7's Supreme Kai, due to their lives being linked together). *Future Bulma – Killed by Black while he destroys her lab. *Earthlings – Black killed more than half of the human race during his rampage on Earth. **Earth's Resistance – A lot of soldiers were killed by Black during his invasion. *An unknown number of humans from several planets. Trivia *Goku Black's name uses katakana for Goku (ゴクウ) rather than kanji for Son Goku (悟空). *Zamasu is the second person to switch bodies with Goku, the first one being Ginyu. *Zamasu is the third person to have killed Goku. The first one was Piccolo and the second one was Cell. Zamasu's murder of Goku, however, was the first time that Goku's death was not a result of sacrificing himself. Gallery References ca:Goku Negre ja:ゴクウブラック es:Goku Black pl:Gokū Black Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Future Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:DBZ Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Saiyans Category:Shinjin Category:Deities